


Tartar Sauce and Fries

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Doting!Dean, Emotional Roller Coaster!Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot In Mouth Disease!Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Castiel had no idea what he was in for when he got pregnant.  Needing to sleep is one thing, the raging hormones another, but the weird cravings are the worst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartar Sauce and Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Dean unlocks the front door, calling out as he steps into the house, “Honey, I’m home!”  He hears Castiel’s laugh and follows it to the living room.  Cas is sitting on the sofa, legs curled under him as he watches television.  There’s a myriad of food on the coffee table and cushions around him.  His husband leans back to accept the kiss Dean drops on his forehead, “What’cha doing, Angel?”

Cas smiles up at him, “I’m watching the episodes of Dr. Sexy that you have saved on the DVR.”

Dean leans to grab one of the fries off Castiel’s plate, “You know you can fast forward the commercials, right?”

His husband nods, picking up a fry before dipping it in what looks like a bowl of yogurt.  “I know, but I like watching them.  Just like you like watching the commercials at the movie theater.”

“Baby, those aren’t commercials.  Those are previews.”

Cas scoffs and picks up another fry, this time dipping it in what looks like tartar sauce, “They show you stuff that you’ll want, correct?”  Dean steals another fry and nods.  “See?  They’re just like commercials, but for movies.”  Castiel waves his next fry around for emphasis, “Ergo, they are movie _commercials_.”

Dean is hard pressed to disagree, so he changes the subject.  He peers over his husband’s shoulder and asks curiously, “Cas, what the hell are you eating?”

Castiel looks up at him, licking his fingers clean before answering meekly, “Fries?”

“I know _that_.  What are you dipping them in, though?”  Dean gets his hand slapped when he reaches for another fry.  He points at one of the bowls and muses, “That stuff looks like tartar sauce.”

Cas makes a face and thrusts the plate at him, wiping his hands on the dishtowel draped over his lap before muttering, “It _is_ tartar sauce.”  The angel stands up and picks up both bowls.  He heads into the kitchen, leaving Dean holding the plate of half-eaten fries.  Castiel is back within seconds, but ignores the plate when Dean holds it out for him to take.  “You can have them.  I’m not hungry anymore.”

Dean watches his husband clear up the assorted trash from the coffee table and sighs.  “Look, Cas, I’m sorry.”  He gets a tight smile as Castiel tightens first the peanut butter jar lid and then the jar of sweet pickles.  “If you’re hungry, you should eat whatever you want and I have no right to question it.”

He gets a bright, albeit fake, smile in response.  “It’s fine, Dean.  Really.”  Cas tucks the two jars in the crook of his arm and picks up a bag of pretzels, “I made some of those spicy fish sticks you like.  They’re in the oven.”  The angel sidesteps his grip, heading into the kitchen, pausing briefly to call over his shoulder in a snippy voice, “ _That’s_ why I made the tartar sauce.”

 _Now_ Dean feels like a royal asshole.  Castiel had actually been eating _and_ managed to make him dinner only to get teased instead of thanked.  He follows after his husband and finds him washing his hands, both bowls in the dish rack next to the sink.  “I’m sorry, Angelface.”  Cas tenses when Dean wraps his arms around his waist, “Thank you for making dinner.”  He presses his lips to the back of Castiel’s neck and whispers, “I love you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Cas shuts the faucet off and dries his hands.  He pats Dean’s arm and murmurs, “I’m gonna to go lie down for a nap.”  The angel slips from his embrace and Dean’s his jaw clench when Castiel says formally, “Enjoy your meal, Husband.”

 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

 

Dean eats his dinner and washes the dishes before heading to the master bedroom.  He strips out of his clothes and slips into the bed, spooning up against Cas’ back.  His face rubs against the crook of his husband’s neck, one hand palming over the slight bump of Castiel’s pregnant belly.  Dean’s fingers are lightly caressing over the skin and Cas makes a noise, low and sleepy, before squirming back against his groin.  The sound, coupled with Castiel’s movement, makes Dean instantly remember just how long it’s been since he and Cas last had sex.  He’s hard in an instant, hips gently rutting against his husband’s ass. 

Castiel is panting softly, face pressing into the pillow as if to muffle the sound and Dean mouths at his neck, groaning softly, “That feel good, Angel?”

From one moment to the next, Cas snaps awake.  Instantly the body under Dean is rigid.  His husband’s words are cruel and practically spit out, “Get off me.  You reek!”  Dean backs off and sits up, lifting an arm up to sniff at it.  Castiel rolls over to glare at him and jerks away when Dean reaches a hand out, “How many times have I told you to take a shower before you come to bed?  Now I have to change the sheets!”

Cas is up and tugging at the bed linen while Dean is still trying to step out of the covers tangled around his legs.  Finally free of the sheet, Dean reaches to strip the rest of the bed, “Here, I’ll do it.”

The glare Dean gets for his trouble is murderous, “I said.  Go.  Take.  A.  Shower!”  Cas yanks the sheet out of his hand.  The next thing out of Castiel’s mouth isn’t English, Dean’s not sure it’s Enochian either, but he can tell from the tone of Cas’ voice that whatever his husband is saying isn’t favorable.  He lifts his hands up in defeat and heads into the en suite bathroom. 

 

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

 

When Dean comes out of the bathroom, some thirty minutes later, Castiel is sitting smack-dab in the middle of the pile of bed linen on the floor and he’s sobbing.  Dean rushes over to him and cups his face, “What happened?  Did you hurt yourself?  Cas, talk to me!”  His questions just make the angel wail even louder and Dean pulls him into his arms, cradling his head against his naked chest.  He brushes his lips across Castiel’s cheek, “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Cas takes a breath, speaking between sobs, “I’m s-sorry.  I w-was s-so h-hor-ri-b-ble  t-to y-you!”

Dean pulls back to wipe at Castiel’s face, “Oh, Honey, no.  You don’t need to apologize.”  Castiel hiccups, fresh tears streaming down his face.  “Shh, Baby, don’t get yourself all worked up.  It’s okay.”  His husband’s shoulders are shaking and his eyes are wide and panicky.  Dean presses their foreheads together, “Hey, I need you to calm down, okay?  You need help?” 

Cas nods. 

“Take a deep breath,” Dean takes a deep breath along with his husband, “and now blow it out.”  Again he does just as he instructed Cas to do.  “Again.”  They repeat the exercise a few times, until Castiel’s breathing is normalized, “Better?”  Cas gives him a jerky nod.  “Good.  Now, you wanna tell me what all that was about?”

Castiel’s answer is a tiny, “No.”

Dean wipes Cas’ face clean with a corner of the sheet they’re sitting on and probes gently, “Well, how about you tell me anyway?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid,” he runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair and then clasps their hands together, “so tell me.”

Cas makes a face, then starts talking, “I thought today was Wednesday and that you were coming home later.”  Dean’s brows furrow, not sure what that has to do with anything, but doesn’t interrupt.  “So I made your dinner and sat down to watch TV.  I know the sight of me eating revolts you, so I thought I’d have a snack _before_ you got home.  Only,” Castiel’s face twists, “only I lost track of time.”  He chews his lip, “I would have had the food put away before you got home.  Honest, Dean.  I would have.”

“Hey, shhh.”

His husband continues as if Dean hadn’t spoken, “I was embarrassed that you caught me eating.  At first you didn’t seem to mind it, but then,” Cas takes a deep breath and shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter.  You had a long day at work and all I did was make you sick, yell at you and then refuse your sexual advances.  After all that, more yelling and then insults.”  Castiel clutches tightly on his hands, pleading softly as he throws himself into his lap, “Please don’t leave me."

“Whoa, hey!  First of all, I’m not going to leave you!”  Dean rubs a hand over Cas’ back, “Second of all, you don’t gross me out when you eat.  Would I choose the pairings you do?  No, but that doesn’t mean you can’t eat them, Angel.”  He presses a kiss to Castiel’s temple, “You eat what you want to, okay?  Then when you’re done, you can burp your nasty breath all up in my face, deal?”  Cas laughs, nose crinkling up.  Dean pulls him closer and repeats, “Deal?”  His husband nods and Dean kisses his temple again, “Okay.”

They sit like that for a few minutes.  It’s Castiel that speaks first, “You’re naked.”

Dean snorts a laugh, “Yes.  Yes, I am.”

Cas reaches up to grip his chin.  He tilts his head to look at him, first one way, then the other, “You shaved too.”

Dean’s hand comes up to rub at his jaw and he nods.  “Yeah.  You, uh,” he clears his throat and shrugs, “you said the stubble made you itchy so I’ve been shaving before bed.”

Castiel’s eyes widen, “How long?”

“Uh,” Dean squints, hedging slightly, “few days?”

“Dean, I told you that _weeks_ ago.”  Dean shrugs.  “You’ve been shaving for weeks and I haven’t even noticed!”  Cas kisses his lips and whispers, “I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright, _Gassagen In._ You have a lot on your mind lately.”  Dean leans into the kiss Castiel bestows on him, mouth parting for his husband’s tongue.  He groans into the kiss, pulling away to whisper, “How about we get into bed, huh?”  Cas nods and in the blink of an eye, they’re both in bed and between the sheets.  Dean chuckles, “Cheater.”

Castiel grins up at him, “It’s not cheating.  It’s using all the resources at my disposal.”

Dean laughs, “Smartass.” 

Cas pulls him down to whisper, “ _Your_ smartass.”

He smiles, voice teasing, “ _My_ smartass?”  Castiel nods, eyes lit up.  Dean brushes their lips together and asks, “ _Io-Iad?”_  

Blue eyes widen and Cas nods vigorously, _“Noib!  Io-Iad, noib!”_   Dean smiles and kisses his husband silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I used my trusty Enochian translator for this fic.
> 
>  _Gassagen In_ \- Angel Mine  
>  _Io-Iad_ \- Forever  
>  _Noib_ \- Yes


End file.
